Love Hurts Sometimes
by WeirdtheNorn
Summary: One-shot story of Jonny and Jessie realizing their feelings for one another- and all the chaos that goes with that


Love Hurts Sometimes

Summary: One-shot story of Jonny and Jessie realizing their feelings for one another- and all the chaos that goes with that.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. If I did, the show would still be on air.

Ok I just wanted to say that after watching the show, I came to the assumption that if those two teens ever got together it would never be an easy process, just like all their adventures. I hope this come close to how others see it. Enjoy reading and tell me what you think afterwards.

Love Hurts Sometimes

He was running, as fast as he had been trained to be. Instinct had taken over as soon as he got outside and even now he glanced over his shoulder for anyone following. Seeing no one, he let out a heavy sigh and continued staring straight ahead. He ran on past tall hedges of the mansion's garden and into the surrounding woods. Once he was in the woods his brand new black dress shoes hit the mud and the rocks and he stumbled, hitting his forehead on a low tree branch.

"Oww," he moaned, reaching up to touch the long gash in his forehead. He moaned again when he saw his hand come back covered with blood. However, he got back to his feet and continued on. The nearby bushes scratched his tux and the material tore quickly. Finally he couldn't run any more and collapsed on the ground, chest heaving, trying to draw in breathes. Then he heard the footsteps in front of him.

"Jonny?" Hadji asked, stooping down in front of him. "Jonny what happened to you?" he asked in horror, reaching out to touch the cut on his head. Jonny flinched and stood up.

"Nothing Hadj."

"But you have cuts all over your arms my friend- what happened?"

"I got hurt Hadj, I got hurt."

-------------------

"And that's all he'll tell me Dr. Quest. That he's been hurt. He refuses to say who hurt him or why he was out in the woods." Hadji said worriedly, staring at Jonny whom was sitting scrunched up in a ball at the other side of the room.

"Did you see him talking to anyone tonight?" Dr. Quest asked.

"No, just Jessie then he disappeared and we had to go searching for him."

"Maybe Jessie knows- where is she?"

"Claimed she had a headache and left early."

"Why do I think Jessie had something to do with this?"

"Probably because it's the truth."

--------------------

_It had been another boring night function for Dr. Quest. After dressing up the five had arrived at the governor's mansion and spilt up into separate groups. Jessie and Jonny, after dancing for awhile had found themselves alone on the balcony overlooking the gardens. "Do you ever think about your future Jess?" Jonny asked, staring at the night sky._

_"Of course, I'm going to go to an ivy league college and then become a top research scientist just like you, right?"_

_"Oh I don't know Jess, I'm not really much of a scientist. Maybe I'll join the agency." Jonny said._

_Jessie snorted. "Yeah right hotshot. Both my dad and yours would kill you."_

_"I notice you didn't really fill in any sort of relationship in your future." Jonny pointed out._

_"Well that's because I haven't found the right man in my life yet." Jessie replied._

_"You haven't?"_

_"No, why?" Jessie asked, staring at him, confused._

_"Jess I thought you knew the way I feel about you." Jonny said, reaching out to hold her chin and draw his face to hers. They kissed for a moment and then he drew back from her. "I love you Jessie." She stared at him for a moment and then pushed him away._

_"Wait Jess," he called, grabbing her arm and turning him towards her before she could run off. "I need to know- do you feel the same way?" Her bright green eyes darkened then and a cruel glare came over her expression._

_"How dare you think you had the right to do that Jonny Quest! I hate you!"_

_With that he gasped in shock and let go of her arm, feeling like he had been burned. After awhile the sound of her high heels clacking across the marble floor vanished and he was struck with a sudden thought- 'run away.' 'Run away before she can hurt you again.' So instinct took over and he was off, across the garden and into the woods… _

---------------------

Jonny came to his senses in the car. However the car had long since been turned off. Now it sat in the driveway and as he turned he saw three concerned faces staring at him. "She's inside, isn't she?" he asked solemnly. When he got three identical nods he stood up and left the car. "Then I can't go in.," he whispered to himself. Slowly he headed towards the lighthouse. At least there he'd be safe.

----------------------

She had started out in her bedroom. No, actually that wasn't true. She has started with the end table in the entryway. Now, it was in pieces. Along with the mirror there, a couple of chairs, and the some over-turned pots. Then she had started in on her bedroom. Only her bedroom was already a mess so she had no fun in destroying it. Instead, she went to his room. That was more fun. Jessie just couldn't believe him. She had not been ready for that. She had always thought she was the one with immature crushes or even Hadji with his crazy desire to fall in love with evil women but not Jonny. Jonny was always steady and dependable there. And now he was in love with her. Once she got done destroying his room she got an enlightening thought to destroy things in Questworld. So she headed to the lighthouse. But once she got there she changed her mind…

--------------------

Jonny tromped up the long stairwell into the top tower. Usually the view gave him uplifting thoughts. Tonight, it gave him a black eye. "How dare you!" Jessie screamed. "It's not enough for you to kiss me, now you have to resort to stalking?"

"What are you talking about? I just came up here for the view." Jonny asked with one hand over his eye.

"Well I owed you that anyways." Jessie huffed. "How dare you tell me you love me."

"But it's how I feel. Am I supposed to feel guilty just because I told you my feelings? Because I have more guts than you about that sort of thing?" Jonny shot back.

"No, you're supposed to feel pain because I love you too and I hate feeling this way. I don't want to be weak." Jessie wailed.

"It's not a weakness ace, the two of us together could be unbeatable." Jonny said, leaning forward. Jessie followed and the two held each other in a passionate kiss, then Jessie shoved him back with a grin.

"That might be true hotshot, but I can still beat your butt in anything, anytime."

"You wish ace." Jonny said with a lop-sided grin. Then he raced after her out the door and outside towards the house.

"Jessica Marie Bannon what have you done?" Race's voice shouted from the house.

"Um Jonny? Let's go this way." Jessie said, running for the car.

End.


End file.
